


Secret Santa Exchange 2019

by FreddyGreen



Category: The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyGreen/pseuds/FreddyGreen
Summary: Una piccola parentesi su Amaya e Janai prima e dopo la guerra finale.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Secret Santa Exchange 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia l'ho scritta per l'iniziativa #SecretSantaExchange2019 per @WhiteMoonXIII

Viren aveva ucciso la regina degli elfi del sole e aveva rubato la loro fonte magica, per questa ragione Janai e Amaya avevano deciso di raggiungere la regina dei draghi, l’umana era a conoscenza che il reale scopo del mago era quello di avere più potere possibile. Così Janai aveva ordinato a ciò che era rimasto dell'armata degli elfi del sole di marciare verso la regina dei draghi.  
Erano già diverse ore che stavano marciando verso la tana del drago, il tempo era contro di loro, l'armata del mago era poco distante, ma gli elfi, l'umana e le loro montature necessitavano di una breve pausa.  
Mentre la maggior parte degli elfi del sole si stava prendendo cura delle proprie cavalcature stanche, Amaya si era seduta da sola su una piccola collinetta d'erba un po' isolata e pensava ai suoi nipoti, se erano sfuggiti alle grinfie di Viren li avrebbe sicuramente trovati dalla regina dei draghi.  
Mentre era sovrappensiero aveva sentito una mano posarsi sulla propria spalla, voltandosi si era trovata Janai davanti, la quale dopo un piccolo cenno con la testa le si era seduta a fianco.  
"Stai pensando a Viren?" le aveva chiesto l'elfa, Amaya in tutta risposta iniziò a fare dei segni con le mani, ma dopo aver notato lo sguardo confuso della sua interlocutrice e l'assenza della sua interprete si era fermata e si era messa invece a trafficare con la propria armatura, tirando fuori un libretto e una matita.  
*Sai leggere la nostra lingua?* aveva scritto l’umana e lo aveva mostrato all'altra.  
"Sì" era stata la risposta.  
*Stavo pensando a Viren e ai miei nipoti. Sono sicura che siano riusciti a sfuggirgli dalle grinfie tutto questo tempo e che li troveremo dalla regina dei draghi*  
"Come fai ad essere sicura che li troveremo lì?" aveva chiesto l'elfa confusa.  
*Non te lo so dire... Istinto*  
"Lo stesso istinto che ti ha portata a salvarmi la vita e a rischiare ora la tua per difendere la regina dei draghi dalla tua stessa gente?"  
*Sì* era semplicemente stata la risposta dell'umana.  
"Sei diversa dagli altri umani che ho incontrato" aveva affermato Janai pensierosa mentre guardava curiosa Amaya.  
*Tu sei diversa dagli altri elfi che ho incontrato* aveva risposto l'altra donna fissandola allo stesso modo.  
Dopo qualche istante era arrivato un sottoposto dell’elfa ad avvertire la sua superiore che il resto dei guerrieri era pronto a rimettersi in marcia.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La battaglia finale era terminata e la regina dei draghi era contenta di vedere finalmente elfi e umani di nuovo insieme in armonia. Callum e Rayla avevano deciso di mostrarle quanto umani ed elfi si fossero avvicinati tenendosi per mano dimostrando così il loro amore, anche Amaya aveva deciso di fare la stessa cosa per mostrare l'amicizia che la legava a Janai.  
Ora le due donne si trovavano all'uscita della tana del drago  
"Grazie del tuo aiuto" aveva detto Janai ad Amaya, dopo averla fatta voltare verso di sé per farle leggere le sue labbra.  
L'umana aveva nuovamente trafficato con l'armatura per tirare fuori il suo libretto con la matita.  
*Grazie anche a te* aveva scritto la donna.  
"Hai rischiato la tua vita per la nostra regina e non mi sarei mai aspettata di vedere tutti quegli umani fare la stessa cosa. Non immaginavo che avrei visto il giorno in cui i nostri popoli avrebbero vissuto in pace" l'elfa era leggermente commossa, per questa ragione Amaya appena finito di scrivere le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
*Nemmeno io avrei pensato di vedere questo giorno, ma è ciò che io e mia sorella abbiamo sognato a lungo, mi dispiace che lei non possa essere qui a godersi questo momento di vittoria e festeggiare con noi*  
Leggendo quelle parole Janai aveva sentito un forte sentimento di similitudine con l'umana, anche lei aveva perso la sorella prima che potesse godere di questo fantastico momento.  
Le due donne rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi negli occhi, sentivano questo forte sentimento che le univa crescere e nessuna delle due voleva rovinare il momento. 

In lontananza Callum e Rayla erano appena usciti dalla tana della regina dei draghi e avevano visto il momento intimo che stavano dividendo Amaya e Janai.  
"Oh a quanto pare non siamo gli unici ad aver sviluppato sentimenti l'uno per l'altra" aveva sussurrato Rayla tirando una gomitata scherzosa a Callum.  
"Direi di no" aveva commentato il ragazzo sghignazzando "sarebbe anche ora che zia Amaya trovasse qualcuno alla sua altezza che la renda felice" e dopo aver riflettuto un attimo aggiunse "però zia Amaya è un po' orgogliosa quando si tratta di queste cose, forse dovrei darle una mano"  
Appena finito di parlare era corso via e si era posizionato in un punto strategico, sempre lontano dalle due donne, ma leggermente dietro Janai e aveva disegnato la sua runa nell'aria, dopo aver pronunciato "Aspiro" aveva soffiato e poco dopo l'elfa del sole era caduta fra le braccia dell'umana, che l’aveva presa al volo.  
I loro visi erano vicini come non mai, Amaya aveva boccheggiato un "Stai bene?" inudibile ma poi si era persa a fissare l'elfa, che di contro fissava l’umana e non appena l’aveva vista muovere le labbra il suo sguardo si era posato su di esse e senza rendersene conto ci si stava avvicinando lentamente. Anche Amaya senza rendersene conto si stava avvicinando verso l'altra donna e in pochi istanti si stavano baciando dolcemente.  
Da lontano Callum e Rayla esaltavano contenti, ma in silenzio mentre si allontanavano sghignazzando e le due donne ignare della loro presenza continuavano a baciarsi.  
Dopo qualche istante Janai si era separata da Amaya e pensando di essere stata lei l'unica ad aver iniziato il bacio stava iniziando a scusarsi "Scusa! Non volevo! Non-" ma era stata interrotta dall'umana che l’aveva attirata nuovamente a sé iniziando un’altra volta a baciarla, l’elfa inizialmente sorpresa si era poi fatta trasportare dal bacio, che era diventato sempre più passionale in breve tempo, le loro lingue erano intrecciate e il respiro sempre più affannoso. Si erano separate solo quando entrambe avevano bisogno di riprendere respiro.  
"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che saremmo arrivate a questo punto dopo esserci quasi uccise a vicenda" aveva esclamato Janai sorridendo, la risposta di Amaya fu soltanto un sorriso d'intesa.


End file.
